


Check Your Facts

by nofLEXzone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Fluff, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise, Slow Build, Top Zayn, i guess? kind of, wow it gets so fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofLEXzone/pseuds/nofLEXzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have any tattoos.” He says pointedly.</p><p>“And you have quite a lot.” He answers, voice still laced with laughter, smiling right into Zayn’s fucking soul. Zayn feels a little drunk with it.</p><p>Zayn smiles but after a beat the guy adds, “I’m really afraid of needles.”</p><p>Zayn raises his eyebrows. “And you work in a tattoo shop?” </p><p>“I own a tattoo shop.” He corrects with a wink, which makes Zayn smile even wider.</p><p>or</p><p>Zayn loses a bet, ends up getting a tattoo at Niall's tattoo shop and can't seem to stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Your Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this fic kind of got away from me. It wasn't supposed to be this long but I'm really proud of it :) leave kudos/comments if you so choose! Thanks and I hope you like it!

  1. That’s the year the first superman movie came out and it’s also the reason Zayn was currently pulling up to _Fresh Ink_ tattoo parlor. 



After several drinks and a rather heated argument last night, Zayn found himself slurring into Louis shoulder rather adamantly. 

_ “It came out in 1980 you idiot”  _ and Louis’ incredulous face paired with his high-pitched  _ “are you mental?” _ should have been enough to stop Zayn. 

But when Louis held his hand out and said  _ “alright then, loser gets the correct date tattooed on their body” _ Zayn laughed in his face and shook his hand happily. 

The bell of the tattoo parlor tinkles as Zayn walks in. He mentally kicks himself for not only losing the bet, but because Liam had recorded it so he couldn’t conveniently forget about it the next morning. It’s not like a tattoo would look out of place, Zayn reconciles as he looks at his colorfully inked arms. But Louis isn’t one to forget much of anything and now he definitely won’t because Zayn’s going to have a 1978 permanently inked to the left of his  _ ZAP! _ .

“Hey mate, what can I do for you?” Zayn is startled out of his thoughts by what seems to be, at first glance, the sun, but upon focusing his eyes turns out to be a bright eyed man. He looks like cream, Zayn decides.

“Um, I have an appointment.” Zayn watches him click a few things on his computer. He’s almost taller than Zayn, with wispy blond hair and a very very broad chest. What Zayn notices above all else, is the pale smoothness of his skin, completely void of any tattoos.

“Zayn?” The man clarifies, and if Zayn’s chest tightens a little at the sound of his own name coming from this beautiful stranger he’ll deny it. More importantly, Liam’s not there to record video evidence.

When Zayn nods he says, “Harry will be with you in a couple of minutes, you can have a seat in the meantime.” 

Zayn sits in the row of chairs next to the counter and watches as the guy starts to wipe it down.

“So what are you getting done?” The beautiful stranger asks casually. (Zayn really needs to learn his name because this is just embarrassing). What’s even more embarrassing is the blush that creeps up his face when he says,

“I’m getting a date, um, 1978 on my forearm.” He wants to smack Louis upside the head for making him do this.

“Is that like a special date for you?” And there it is, he’s just being polite but Zayn audibly groans.

“I lost a bet.” Zayn admits and if he thought this man was beautiful before, his looks are nothing compared to his laugh. It’s booming and loud and unabashed and Zayn wants to swallow it. He would get infinitely more embarrassing tattoos if it meant hearing that laugh every time.

“No way, what was the bet?” He stopped cleaning the counter now, completely engrossed in Zayn and Zayn thinks he would like nothing more than to be the center of this guy’s attention for the rest of his life.

“My friend and I were arguing over the release date for the first Superman movie. Loser gets the correct date tattooed in a place of the winner’s choosing.” Zayn has to stop himself from physically hiding his face.

But a second later he’s glad he did because a thousand watt smile lights up the stranger’s face. It’s like the first beach trip of the season, warm and sunny, exposing a straight set of perfect white teeth. Zayn would dedicate his life to making this guy smile, he thinks.

“That’s ace.” He’s still laughing about the tattoo which reminds Zayn,

“You don’t have any tattoos.” He says pointedly.

“And you have quite a lot.” He answers, voice still laced with laughter, smiling right into Zayn’s fucking soul. Zayn feels a little drunk with it.

Zayn smiles but after a beat the guy adds, “I’m really afraid of needles.”

Zayn raises his eyebrows. “And you work in a tattoo shop?” 

“I  _ own _ a tattoo shop.” He corrects with a wink, which makes Zayn smile even wider.

“Well excuse me,” and despite his attempts to remain cool and collected, Zayn giggles into his palm. Just then a deep voice leaks around the corner.

“Niall,” A very tall man who has brown hair pulled into a messy bun, arms littered with tattoos, appears. Harry, Zayn presumes. “I’m ready mate.”  _ Niall _ Zayn bites his lip and tries not to think about all the different ways he could moan that name.

Harry sees Zayn and smiles. It’s nice, Zayn thinks, nothing compared to Niall’s, but it’s nice.

“Come on back man.” Zayn follows Harry into the first room on the right, very aware that Niall is right behind him.

When he sits down, Zayn’s eyes widen when he sees Niall propped in the doorway, smiling. Zayn wants to ask God what he did to deserve such a smile pointed at him, but he doesn’t want to risk losing it so he rolls up his sleeve instead.

“Ok, what are we doing today?” Harry asks while he lays out his supplies.

“Um,” Niall snorts and Zayn shoots him an embarrassed smile, reeling in the fact that in the ten short minutes he’s known Niall he’s made him laugh twice. “I need a 1978 right here.” He points to a patch of open skin.

Zayn doesn’t miss the questioning glance Harry gives Niall but he tries not to think too hard about it while Harry traces the numbers into Zayn’s skin.

“Haz, why don’t you ask him about the significance.” Niall says through a grin. Zayn wants to pinch him in the side, a thought which suddenly makes him very aware of how far away Niall is, and also wonder how soft he probably is.

“S’not our business to judge, Niall.” Harry says slowly without looking up, dragging the marker along Zayn’s skin. But a smile is pulling on the corner of his mouth so Zayn clears his throat before smiling at Niall.

“I lost a bet.” At that, Harry smiles, Niall laughs loudly  _ again _ and Zayn swoons.

“Sucks man, what was it?” Harry asks. 

“I,”

“He got the release date for the first Superman movie wrong.” Niall finishes, unable to control the laugh that bubbles out of his chest. 

Zayn doesn't want to say he loves the idea of Niall finishing his sentences, but he loves the idea of Niall finishing his sentences. Niall grips his stomach as he laughs and Zayn catches himself wondering if he sleeps on his stomach or on his back. He’s never used the term endearing before but right now, staring at Niall, it’s like it’s the only word Zayn knows.

Harry has a goofy smile the whole time Niall is laughing and the smallest tinge of jealousy bites at Zayn’s neck. But Harry’s smile slips away as he grabs the needle and says,

“Alright mate we’re gonna start.” Zayn almost laughs at Harry’s warning because the lack of unmarked skin on Zayn’s body is a pretty good indication that he’s not bothered by needles. But then he looks up and Harry is staring at Niall and  _ oh _ .

“Right, I’ll be out front.” Niall clears his throat, goes a shade paler and sheepishly leaves the doorway.

“That’s adorable.” Zayn bites his lip the second the words leave his mouth, like maybe he can catch them at the last second and take them back. Harry smiles at him knowingly, which Zayn thinks is ridiculous because there’s nothing  _ to know _ . 

Maybe it’s the way Zayn’s eyes widen at his own admittance but Harry graciously ignores the comment and clicks on the needle.

“A bit funny isn’t it, owner of a tattoo shop doesn’t like needles?” Zayn offers.

“Owner?” Harry snorts, narrowing his eyes playfully. “Is that what he told you? He’s a  _ co-owner _ .” Harry stresses the word co as he outlines the numbers with black ink.

“He’s the businessman, I’m the talent.” Harry continues, voice light and happy over the sound of the buzzing. Zayn laughs, careful not to shake his arm as Harry smiles down at the moving needle.

It takes about ten minutes to ink the defeat onto his skin and Zayn is warm with anticipation to see Niall again. 

He follows Harry to the front of the shop. Niall is flicking through a magazine but he looks up and smiles when he sees Zayn. 

“Oi, quit talking yourself up in front of the fit customers. I own this place too.” Harry jokes and Zayn does not miss the blush staining Niall's cheeks. 

Zayn pays, chest tightening when he brushes Niall’s fingers. They're soft and Zayn wants to hold them. 

He's only been at the tattoo shop for half an hour but Zayn decides this has been the best half hour of his life. He doesn't know what it is, some cosmic entity maybe, but he wants to stay longer just to keep talking to Niall. He looks down at his bandaged forearm and catches himself saying thanks to a tattoo he didn’t even want.

“Alright mate, you have 99 days to come back and get it touched up for free. If you have any problems don't hesitate to call.” Niall hands him a card with cleaning instructions and the shop's phone number on it. Zayn is slightly disappointed when the number isn't Niall’s personal cell. 

Zayn drives home thinking about the bright eyed boy. He was infectiously happy, had a laugh that lights a fire inside your chest and a smile that could make angels sing. Zayn was so dramatic, and screwed. 

*

When Zayn woke up the next morning he was still thinking about Niall. Which is why when Louis shuffled into the kitchen he immediately said,

“I think I have to go back.” Louis’ brows pulled together questioningly.

“Why?” Zayn rubbed over the scabbing skin. 

“It's not as filled in as I'd like.” Zayn lies.

“It’s not a tattoo you even wanted.” Louis reminds him, taking a bite of cereal and sliding to sit next to Zayn. Zayn frowns, he's gonna need a better excuse to go back, other than the honest one,  _ I’d really like to talk to the hot tattooless tattoo shop owner again because he makes me feel like everyday is worth living _ . Zayn may be exaggerating, but he swears he’s not.

That is why four long Niall-less days later Zayn is throwing himself into Louis’ bed.

“You should get a new tattoo mate.” If Louis was at all suspicious he didn’t show it. Instead, rolling over to face Zayn. He scrunches his face for a second, probably thinking of a reason why that doesn’t need to happen until he finally sighs and nods.

“What should I get?” Zayn has to bite back his excitement. 

“I don’t know man, something cool.”  _ And complex so it will keep us there longer _ Zayn thinks.

Once Louis finally makes up his mind, Zayn is all but dragging him out of bed to get ready. 

“Why does it feel like you’re more excited about this than me?” Louis asks while shrugging on a sweatshirt. Zayn clears his throat but doesn’t have an answer.

“I just appreciate a good tattoo is all.” It’s weak at best and Louis knows it too, raising his eyebrows.

“Where was this excitement when I got my last seventeen tattoos?” 

Instead of answering, Zayn just shrugs and grabs his keys. He didn’t know how to tell Louis that they would be going to  _ Fresh Ink _ instead of the shop uptown.

“A little change is good.” Zayn says flippantly when Louis gives him a questioning look upon their arrival.

Louis pushes in the shop, mumbling something about this place not being as good as  _ True Tattoo _ and Zayn can feel his heartbeat through his tshirt.

Zayn thinks Louis can probably hear his heart beating too.Niall is on the phone and he glances up when he hears the bell chime. He does a double take, face splitting open with a smile brighter than Zayn remembers.  _ Maybe it gets brighter every time _ he thinks.

Zayn offers a small wave, which Niall returns full force, almost dropping the phone as he hurries out a  _ yeah yeah, everything is good, I have to go _ .

“ _ Change is good, my ass. _ ” Louis mocks, flicking his eyes between Niall and Zayn, pinching Zayn in the side. Zayn watches as Niall finally registers Louis’ presence and his smile dims a little. 

“Hi Zayn,” Zayn wants to lick his name right out of Niall’s mouth.

“Louis Tomlinson.” Louis answers, extending his arm and stepping in front of Zayn. Niall tenses up but Zayn sees his shoulders relax when Louis adds, “My best mate here has dragged me in for a tattoo today.” 

Louis juts his thumb in Zayn’s direction and all he can do is smile sheepishly. Zayn tries not to think about what looks like relief washing over Niall’s face. He wants to say it again,  _ he’s my best friend, not my boyfriend, that spot is still very much open _ just in case Niall didn’t hear.

“Ok what’ll it be?” Niall fills out the form, per Louis’ answers and leaves to set up. The second Niall is out of earshot Louis turns to Zayn with what could quite possibly be the smuggest expression Zayn has ever seen.

“ _ Get a new tattoo mate, I love tattoos mate, I’ll come with you, I’ll even bloody drive you _ .” Louis is whisper-yelling into Zayn’s face, rolling his eyes and laughing. “I knew you were being a shifty son of a bitch, Malik. Using me for your own personal gain.” Louis clucks his tongue.

Zayn coughs out a laugh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Deny ‘till you die or something like that.

“Oi, you mean you didn’t bring me here because the guy behind the counter has a nice face and an even nicer  _ ass _ ?” And apparently Louis wasn’t being as quiet as he assumed he was because Harry comes into the front saying,

“Who's got a nice ass?” Zayn looks up about to defend himself when Harry rakes his eyes over Louis’ body and grins, “Apart from you?”

Louis nearly rears back at the blunt compliment, hesitating only half a second before tossing one back.

“Is being fit a part of the job requirement here?” At that Harry laughs loud, smacking a hand over his mouth. Zayn watches Louis’ eyes grow wider with his smile. 

“Why, you looking for a job?” He finally says when he stops laughing. Zayn rolls his eyes at Harry’s retort but Louis’ cheeks flush.

By the grace of God, Niall comes back to the front of the shop, saying something about everything being ready. To Louis’ delight, Harry escorts him to the back.

“So you dragged your best mate in for a tattoo?” Niall grins.

“Well the service was so good, I wanted someone else to experience it.” Zayn is leaned on the counter now, bravely staring into the brightest blue eyes he’s ever seen.

Him and Niall talk easily. He learns that Niall moved to London when he was eighteen, which is also when he met Harry. They’ve been roommates and best friends ever since, they opened this shop together as a way to pay for college and never really left it. He learns that Niall can play the guitar, his favorite color is green, he loves to golf and he can’t snap.

Zayn wants to know everything about him and is about to prompt him for more information when Louis walks out.

He’s lost the smugness he had when they first arrived and Zayn thinks it might have something to do with his swollen lips. Zayn secretly thinks it’s unfair that everyone is getting snogged but him, when he’s trying the hardest.

“Alright tosser, you ready to go?” Louis finally says. Zayn is pushing himself up off the counter when Niall hands him the same card as the last time, with cleaning instructions. This time however, he hands it to him upside down, with a handwritten phone number on the back. 

Zayn is still smiling when they get in the car.

“So what’d you end up getting?” Zayn asks but Louis just laughs “I didn’t.” 

*

It’s Wednesday and it’s raining and Louis is snoring and Zayn is staring at his phone. He wants to call Niall, or text him, but he’s nervous.  _ He handed you his number, that’s a green light  _ Louis had said when Zayn brought it up during dinner.

So without thinking too much Zayn texts him. He feels like he’s in year 9 again, trying to chat up a girl, before he realized they made better friends than lovers. His phone buzzes and he almost reflexively throws it against the wall.

_ hey :)  _

Zayn is thankful Louis is sleeping because he’s smiling like an idiot at Niall’s text. Before he can send a reply his phone is buzzing again.

_ Did you know the first superman movie came out in 1978??? _

**_so i’ve heard…._ **

Zayn laughs and Louis rolls over to snore into the pillow. 

Him and Niall talk everyday for the next two weeks. They talk so much Louis starts referring to Niall as Zayn’s irish prince, which Zayn will never admit he loves. Niall has taken to sending him fun facts as a joke, and also as a reminder that that’s what brought Zayn into his shop in the first place. Everyday brings a new fact, sometimes two.

  
  


_ banging your head against the wall burns 150 calories an hour _

_ a flock of crows is called a murder _

_ did you know you can’t snore and dream at the same time? _

**_you should tell lou that_ **

Zayn has been wrapped up on the couch for hours, excitedly reading every stupid fact Niall sends his way. He’s just about to answer when Louis comes striding out of his bedroom.

“Let’s go out tonight.” Louis drops onto the couch, snuggling into Zayn’s side when his phone buzzes.

_ the total number of steps in the Eiffle tower is 1665 _

Louis grabs the phone out of Zayn’s hands, ignoring his protests.

**_you should come out with us tonight_ **

Zayn bites Louis’ hand as he gives him the phone back but Louis just flips him off and goes to get ready. Zayn doesn’t get up until his phone buzzes, screen lighting up with a bright

_ okay! :) _

The club Louis chose is loud and sweaty, much like Louis when he’s drunk. Zayn leans against the bar to watch Niall order them drinks. He showed up in a tight blue button up and even tighter pants. When he asked Zayn what he wanted to drink Zayn had to stop himself from saying  _ you _ .

Zayn was sandwiched between Niall and the bar. He could feel the heat of Niall’s body and could smell his cologne but he wanted more. This was the closest Niall had ever been to him and his brain was fuzzy.

“You look really good tonight.” Niall says. They’ve had four beers and three shots each but Zayn seems to be feeling it more as he sways into Niall. It’s the first hand he’s ever put on Niall and he relishes in the sturdiness of his chest.

“Let’s dance?” Zayn pulls Niall away from the bar. He can’t really focus because the music is in his ears and Niall’s hand is on his back.

They make it to the middle of the dance floor and Niall is so close Zayn is breathing into his mouth. He wraps his hand around Niall’s waist and pulls him flush against him. Niall closes his eyes, drops his head to Zayn’s shoulder and grinds his half hard dick into him.

Zayn feels like he’s drowning. His skin is hot to the touch and Niall’s fingers are leaving goosebumps as they run up and down his arms. 

When Niall looks back up Zayn kisses him and he swears the stars aligned. It’s sweet and soft considering how drunk he is. He tastes Niall immediately, a mixture of beer and toothpaste and  _ light _ . Zayn licks into his mouth, tugging gently on the back of Niall’s head.

Niall slides his hand to Zayn’s jaw, cupping it. Their tongues slide against each other. Has Zayn mentioned he can’t breathe? He licks over Niall’s bottom lip before licking back into his mouth. Niall whimpers against him and Zayn’s dick fattens in his pants.

“Take me home.”  _ Jesus christ _ .

Zayn shivers as Niall breathes into his ear before turning to tug him out of the crowd. It’s a short cab ride back to Zayn’s apartment and he swallows Niall’s words the whole way.

The second time he drops his keys Niall giggles into his shoulder, pressing his dick into Zayn’s ass.

“God  _ dammit _ .” Zayn is frustrated in every sense of the word. Who made keys so bloody hard to hold anyway?

When he finally gets the door open Niall helps him through it before promptly pushing him up against the nearest wall. Zayn arches up into Niall when his hand palms his dick.

“Christ.” Niall huffs out, leaning all his weight into Zayn before tipping his head back to suck on his neck. Zayn moans into the darkness while Niall sucks a mark into his collarbone. His tongue flicks over Zayn’s olive skin before nipping slightly. Zayn’s stomach clenches and he feels like he’s not touching the ground anymore.

When Niall pulls away Zayn opens his eyes again only to see Niall drop to his knees.

“Fuck.” Zayn’s stomach tightens again. Niall has his hands on the buttons of Zayn’s jeans, eyes full of desire.

“Gonna blow you.” Niall licks his lips, tugging at Zayn’s jeans. Before Zayn can answer, he leans over Niall and vomits all over the floor.

*

Zayn wakes up with a headache. He sits up but immediately regrets it. He glances around the room, it’s definitely his but he doesn’t remember going to bed. The last thing he remembers is-  _ oh shit _ . The last thing he remembers is vomiting over Niall right as he was about to,  _ oh god _ .

He swallows some aspirin, brushes his teeth, says a prayer and shuffles out of his bedroom. He’s not sure if Niall being gone or still being here would be better at this point. There’s no sign of Louis ever coming home which worries Zayn, but that train of thought is interrupted when he hears someone on the couch mumble.

Niall is wrapped in Zayn’s favorite blanket, asleep. For what is probably way longer than considered normal, Zayn stares at him. He looks softer than when he’s awake, if that’s possible. His hair has lost some of its structure and without thinking Zayn runs a hand through it. Niall shifts into the touch slightly so Zayn rests on the edge of the couch, scratching lightly at his scalp.

Niall’s eyes start to flutter open and Zayn freezes.

“Mm, don’t stop.” His voice is husky with sleep. Zayn continues to card his fingers through Niall’s hair and the boy hums. Zayn is very aware of the warmth coming from where his arm is lying across Niall’s chest. “How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Like shit.” Zayn admits. “I’m sorry about,” he wants to say  _ almost throwing up on you when you tried to suck me off  _ but settles for, “last night.”

“It was definitely a first for me.” Zayn cringes but Niall is smiling up at him, features soft with sleep. Zayn groans, embarrassed.

“I’m not usually that sloppy.” He promises.

“I’m not usually that forward.” Niall admits with a blush, tucking his head into Zayn’s forearm. Zayn thinks back to Niall pressing him up against the dining room wall, kissing into his mouth like Zayn had all the air he’d ever need. 

Despite last night, Zayn isn’t sure if he’s allowed to kiss Niall right now. He wants to, but he’s lacking the liquid courage he had last night. He settles for,

“Wanna get breakfast?” Niall stretches his arms above his head and nods. Zayn starts to get up but Niall catches his wrist, pulling him down and into a kiss. It’s so soft, Zayn isn’t sure if their lips are even touching.

Niall doesn’t deepen it, just lets it hang on Zayn’s lips before he pulls back and smiles hesitantly. Zayn smiles too, pulling his hand back from where it rested on Niall’s cheek.

The cafe on the corner is considerably busy so they take their breakfast for a walk. The sun is bright and warm and the park is quiet. Zayn sips his coffee while Niall nibbles at his breakfast. He lets his free hand knock into Niall’s before lacing their fingers and Zayn wants to drink in the domesticity of it all.

Niall smiles at him and Zayn decides that’s definitely his favorite thing in the world. He’s very close to saying so aloud when his phone rings.

“Good Morning boyo!” Louis’ voice shatters the comfortable silence of the park.

“Morning Lou.” He hears Louis laugh and what sounds like pots and pans in the background.

“So did you seal the deal with your irish prince?” Niall giggles next to him and Zayn rolls his eyes.

“Where are your manners Tomlinson?” Zayn laughs.

“Well I just figured since he didn’t go home last night that maybe,” Louis trails off and Zayn knows he’s wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Wait, how did you know he didn’t go home last night?” Zayn knows Louis hasn’t been home yet and then a familiar deep voice in the background yelling  _ your tea is ready lou  _ gives Zayn a pretty good idea. “Oh my god.”

“Gotta go babe, tell Niall we say hi!” Louis chirps before hanging up.

Niall raises his eyebrows, entertained. “Irish prince huh?” 

Zayn laughs, tugging Niall into his side.

*

They make it back to Zayn’s flat with a little more color in their faces and what Zayn hopes is a promising start to something serious. The more he thinks about last night, and even this morning, the more he wants Niall. 

Not only in an  _ I want to bend you over every surface of my house _ kind of way, although he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want that, but also in an  _ I want to make you breakfast every morning and kiss you until your morning breath is mine  _ way. It’s pathetic and Zayn knows it, but he also knows he couldn’t stop if he wanted to, which he doesn’t.

Zayn offers the shower to Niall first and almost chokes when he bites his lip and says,

“You could join me?” Speechless, Zayn nods and follows Niall through his bedroom and into the bathroom. Zayn turns on the shower and when he turns back Niall has stripped his shirt off. Zayn lets his eyes drink in the toned pale skin and he wants to taste every inch of it.

He takes a step forward and kisses Zayn hungrily. It’s almost like they’re picking up where they left off and Zayn slides his hands around to grip Niall’s ass. Niall tastes like the mint tea he had this morning and Zayn wants to tell him it tastes nice but Niall’s dick is fattening up against his leg and he can’t remember how to speak.

Niall lifts Zayn’s shirt off and presses a kiss to his jaw while Zayn pushes Niall’s pants to his ankles. When they’ve successfully stripped themselves down, Zayn leads Niall into the shower, kissing him through the spray of hot water.

Zayn’s hair sticks to his forehead and he can’t see but he doesn’t need to. Niall is pressed heavy and hard against his thigh and his lips are sucking a trail down Zayn’s neck. He moans when Niall rocks into him, fingers pressing into the flesh of his ass. Zayn lets his hand drop between them to stroke Niall lazily.

He bites Zayn’s shoulder before kissing a line down Zayn’s stomach as he lowers himself onto his knees.

“Take two yeah?” Niall laughs and Zayn wants to laugh too but his mind goes blank when Niall wraps his lips around the head of his cock and sucks lightly.

Niall bobs slowly, seeming to savor the drag of his lips on Zayn’s dick. Zayn grabs a handful of Niall’s hair to steady himself and tugs on accident. Niall moans around him and Zayn has to bite his hand to stop from coming. He starts to bob faster, stopping a few times to flick his tongue over the slit. Zayn jolts, fucking up into Niall’s mouth.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” He tries to pull back but Niall wraps his hands around the back of Zayn’s thighs and encourages him forward and  _ fuck _ . He fucks Niall’s mouth, the boy swallowing him eagerly. Zayn thrusts fast and sloppily into Niall’s mouth, embarrassingly close and he’s suddenly so happy this didn’t happen last night because he would have hated himself for possibly forgetting any second of it.

Niall stills him pressing his hips back into the tile as he swirls his tongue around the head before deep throating him until his nose brushes the soft hair of Zayn’s happy trail.

“Fuck, baby, so good.” Zayn might be seeing stars, he’s not sure. But he grabs Niall’s head and holds him there as his stomach tightens, his vision whites out and he spills down his throat with a choked out sob.

Niall pulls off slowly, and Zayn wonders if it’s possible to suck someone’s soul out through their dick. He leans heavily against the tiled wall, helping Niall stand so they’re face to face again.

He kisses him with commendable focus, his head is still fuzzy from his orgasm, and he wraps his hand around Niall’s achingly hard dick. Zayn strokes him eagerly, tasting the remnants of himself on Niall’s tongue as the boy thrusts into his fist.

“Shit.” Niall holds his breath when Zayn slides his thumb over the slit and drops a finger between his cheeks.

“Okay?” Zayn breathes the question into Niall’s mouth and he nods, licking his answer into Zayn’s tongue. Zayn ghosts the pad of his index finger over Niall’s hole and pushes in. It’s all a bit much and Zayn inhales sharply. Niall tenses against him and Zayn presses wet kisses to his temple. “Breathe baby, let me know if you want me to stop.”

Niall shakes his head, eyes closed. Zayn kisses him soft on the lips while easing his finger in up to the first knuckle. Niall whimpers, thrusting his hips down to meet Zayn’s finger. Zayn twists and curves gently, trying to focus despite Niall’s heavy, steady whimpers. He works him enough to slip a second finger in, thrusting faster.

“ _ God, fuck. _ More.” Niall grits out. 

“Yeah, okay.” Zayn lifts Niall’s leg up hitting his prostate with the new angle. Zayn watches in awe as Niall’s biceps flex as he presses his fingers into his shoulders and rocks his hips down desperately, panting. The boy is absolutely begging for it and Zayn makes a mental note to take advantage of that sometime in the future.

The combination of Niall’s fucked out voice and the way he growls out  _ more _ , almost like a challenge, has Zayn slipping in a third finger, thrusting relentlessly. Niall’s leg is shaking and his face is twisted with arousal.

“You look so good like this babe,” Zayn has never been this vocal during sex before, but right now he can’t imagine doing anything but praising this boy as he gets slowly and thoroughly fucked. 

Niall goes to reach for his dick but Zayn holds his wrist. “No touching.” Niall’s eyes go wide but he nods, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth until Zayn leans forward to suck it for him.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck.” Zayn feels Niall clench around his fingers and jolt forward when he yells and Zayn knows he’s riding that familiar blissful edge. The one that expands in your chest like a forest fire and sends tingles down each of your legs. Zayn pushes his fingers in faster and harder, twisting and pumping until he feels Niall suck in a sharp breath. Zayn finds Niall’s dick with his other hand and tugs a few times before he’s spilling over his fist, biting a moan into Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn slips his fingers out of Niall, catching his weight in his arms when he slumps forward.

“Wow.” He exhales. Zayn giggles, wrapping Niall up in his arms, relishing in the way Niall tucks his head into the crook of Zayn’s neck. He kisses the top of his head before reaching his arm to grab shampoo. He lathers his fingers into Niall’s scalp and the boy hums, eye’s heavy, fingers drawing little circles into Zayn’s back. Zayn lets the soap run down Niall’s back, moving his hands in small circles to clean him off as he presses feather light kisses to his temple.

“This is the nicest shower I’ve ever taken.” Niall’s voice pulls Zayn out of the post-coital haze he was currently in. Zayn laughs, blushing slightly when Niall pulls back and trails a finger over the  _ 1978 _ on his forearm.

They get out and towel off, and if Niall calls Harry to tell him he won’t be coming into the shop today no one has to know but Zayn.

*

The next few weeks go by in a blur of Niall.

Zayn spends a lot of time blowing off his responsibilities in order to lounge around the back of  _ Fresh Ink _ , chucking things at Niall’s back while he answers phone calls or deals with customers. Niall ignores him as best he can because apparently  _ some of us have responsibilities dammit _ , which Zayn doesn’t understand because  _ you’re the boss babe don’t you have employees _ . But Zayn reckons, kicking his feet up on a chair and staring at Niall’s butt, if one of them has to be responsible he’s at least glad it’s not him. Plus it’s given him more time to get to know Harry, who’s really nice and pretends not to see when Zayn and Niall emerge from the back with swollen lips and unzipped pants.

Zayn also found himself spending a lot of time in Niall and Harry’s flat, where he swears he saw a few pairs of familiar adidas trackies, way too small for Harry, lying around the laundry room, to which Louis just coughed and said  _ Adidas is a popular brand _ . Zayn made Niall dinner one night while he sat on the counter flicking toothpicks at him until Zayn caved and kissed him. 

Niall surprised Zayn the next night, showing up at his door with a box of takeaway and a handful of movies- only one of which they actually got through before Niall came with Zayn between his legs. 

It’s been a blissful four weeks to put it lightly.

*

Zayn smiles as his phone lights up.

_ a crocodile can’t stick its tongue out… also let me in _

Zayn jumps up and opens the door, surprised to see Niall holding what looks like a bag of baking supplies.

“What are you-” Niall cuts Zayn off, pushing into the flat.

“Remember last week when you told me you’ve never had red velvet  _ anything _ ?” Niall exaggerates with a huff, dropping the bag on the counter. “Well I thought we could, ya know, maybe make it together?”

Zayn couldn’t stop smiling if you sat him down and told him his life depended on it. Niall must misinterpret his silent dopey smile as making fun of him because he gives Zayn a questioning, nervous look.

“Sorry, this was dumb. I can go.” Niall looks anxious but Zayn smiles harder because what kind of person shows up unannounced with a bag of baking supplies because you may have mentioned to them a week ago that you’ve never had red velvet cake.  _ Niall,  _ Zayn thinks to himself,  _ Niall’s the kind of person _ . He feels dizzy with the realization.

“No, babe.” Zayn grabs Niall’s wrists and kisses him. Except it’s not really a kiss as much as it is Zayn giggling against Niall’s mouth. “Stay, I would love to bake with you.” Niall relaxes against him, flashing the smile Zayn isn’t sure how he ever lived without.

Twenty minutes in and Niall has flour all over his face, Zayn has multiple floury handprints on his butt and a finger in the bowl of batter.

“Get your finger out of there or so help me.” Niall threatens trying to be serious. He’s good at a lot of things, Zayn has noticed, but being serious is not one of them.

“That’s not what you were saying this morning.” Zayn laughs when Niall’s cheeks flare up.

“I’m just trying to make cupcakes with my boyfriend why is this so bloody hard?” Niall laughs, wiping his hands on his apron but Zayn stills, eyes wide.

“What did you just say?” He asks.

“Why is this so hard?” Niall repeats tentatively.

“No before that.”

“Just trying to make cupcakes with my boy-  _ oh _ .” Niall blushes a shade prettier than any pink Zayn has ever seen.

“Say it again.” Zayn steps in front of Niall, the bowl of batter forgotten.

“Boyfriend?” Niall whispers it, like he’s afraid Zayn will run if he says it too loud.

“Again.” Zayn grins, slipping his fingers into the belt loops of Niall’s jeans to tug him closer.

“Boy-friend.” Niall exaggerates each syllable and Zayn pulls him in desperate to taste the word as it comes off his lips. It tastes like sugar and mint and a _ promise.  _

This time Niall breaks the kiss to smile, pressing a soft kiss to Zayn’s nose. Zayn looks at Niall, taking in his dusty apron and the way he looks at him like Zayn just promised him the world.  _ I could get used to this _ Zayn thinks, connecting their lips again.

That night Zayn kisses Niall under his sheets in the darkness insisting he tastes better than red velvet ever could.

*

Two weeks later, it’s getting late and Zayn just got his second fact of the day from Niall.

_ George Foreman has four sons all named George _

He giggles as he reads it. Louis is snuggled into Zayn’s side, flicking through the channels when he says,

“Do you love him?” It catches Zayn way off guard. 

“What?” Louis continues flipping channels, unbothered.

“Niall, do you love him?” His voice is soft, a tone completely void of any sarcasm, which is so rare for Louis. He’s lived with Louis for 5 years and Zayn’s only experienced it a handful of times.

“I don’t know.” He says slowly. “Why?”

Louis doesn’t answer immediately but Zayn can feel him tense up next to him.

“What is it Lou?” Zayn nudges him.

“This is gonna sound stupid,” Louis rolls his eyes at himself before continuing. “I can just tell that you really like him, maybe even love him, and I don’t know, I guess I just want to make sure you’re sure. Ya know, before you go and get hurt or something.” 

Louis tries to cover the sentiment by coughing but Zayn wraps his arm around him.

“Aw, you worried about me babe?” Louis pinches his side.

“Sod off,” He says relaxing into Zayn before whispering, “yeah.”

Zayn hugs Louis closer, kissing the top of his head. Ten long, silent seconds pass.

“I think so.” Zayn whispers and Louis nods, understanding. The soft admission makes Zayn’s heart sing and he’s not prepared for the floodgates that seem to open in his head.

_ He loves Niall _ . He loves the way he laughs loud and leans back clutching his stomach, like he needs to release his laugh at a certain angle. He loves the way Niall refuses to wear anything other than patterned socks. He loves the way Niall says  _ thirty _ . He loves the way Niall’s physically incapable of keeping a grimace off his face when he eats something he doesn’t like. He loves that Niall needs glasses but refuses to wear them because he thinks  _ they make me look like the little boy from Stuart Little _ . He loves the way Niall’s ass looks when he’s splayed out on Zayn’s bed. He loves the giggle that erupts from Niall when Zayn tickles his armpits. He loves the smell of Niall’s cologne and how it has become more and more the smell of  _ home _ for Zayn. He loves knowing every spot on Niall’s body that makes him arch into Zayn’s touch. He loves the way Niall kisses him. He loves Niall’s voice when it’s heavy with sleep.

Zayn thinks about all the time he’s spent with Niall: laughing at the silly faces he pulls when the customers aren’t looking, smiling into his back as Niall flips their dinner on the grill, flushed against his skin in the shower because Niall insists  _ why take two showers when we can take one reeeally fun one? _ Zayn thinks about the time he’s spent with Niall and all he can think is  _ I want more _ ,  _ infinitely more _ . 

Zayn wants to wake Niall up everyday with his favorite cup of tea. He wants to learn how to make Niall’s favorite food so he can surprise him with it when he’s had a long day. He wants to tickle his sides and kiss the laughter out of his mouth endlessly. He wants to map out every inch of his skin with his lips. He wants to run his hands through his hair while they stand in the kitchen at four am high on each other. He wants sleepless nights apart because they can’t sleep without each other’s warmth. He wants to learn every secret Niall has so he can whisper them into his mouth in the dark and promise never to share them. He wants every part of Niall and he wants Niall to have every part of him.

Zayn’s head is spinning with the realization that _he fucking loves Niall_. He wants to laugh or scream or run ten miles, he doesn’t care what he does as long as it ends with Niall. He wants to pick Louis up, kiss him on the face and throw him in the air. It feels like maybe Zayn’s cracked the secret of the universe. Like Niall has been the answer the whole time, sitting tattooless in a tattoo shop only four blocks away from him. Zayn is breathless and he stands up, ignoring Louis’ huff of protest. Zayn grabs his keys, mind spinning so fast he almost misses Louis shout,

“Go get him!”

Zayn stares at the door to Niall’s flat. Adrenaline is coursing through his body and he thinks he might feel sparks in his toes. He lets himself knock once, afraid that if he knocks again he might put a hole through the door.

He sucks a breath in and holds it when the door swings open. Niall is standing in front of him in one of Zayn’s jumpers, rubbing his eye confused.

“The first alarm clock could only ring at four am.” Zayn rushes out, his heart in his ears.

“What?” Niall blinks confused but Zayn continues.

“Animals that lay eggs don’t have belly buttons.” Zayn’s head is spinning. “Broccoli’s the only vegetable that’s also a flower.”

“What are you doing?” Niall laughs, leaning against the door frame, amused. Zayn is sweating. 

“I’m telling you facts. The first superman movie came out in 1978.” Zayn says slowly, drinking in the sound of Niall’s laughter. “And I love you.”

It’s the only time Zayn ever wants to be the reason Niall stops laughing. Niall’s eyes have never looked so blue. He bites his lip, silently willing Zayn to continue.

“I love you,” Zayn laughs at himself unbelievably, suddenly unable to keep his smile contained. But that’s how most of his relationship with Niall has been,  _ unbelievable and uncontainable _ . “I feel  _ stupid _ with it. You make me so happy, Niall. No one has ever made me this happy. I want to visit you everyday at work and kiss you in front of everyone I know. I want to go back in time and thank myself for arguing with Louis that night because that stupid fact brought me to you.”

Zayn watches Niall blink, quickly swiping a finger under his eye before breaking out into a smile. Zayn steps forward and crushes their lips together. It’s somehow hungry and tender, rough with anticipation yet soft with  _ love.  _ Zayn feels weightless and grounded at the same time and it’s all because of Niall.

“I love you too.” Niall holds Zayn’s face, peppering kisses over his nose and eyelids and Zayn thinks this is all he’ll ever need.

*

Niall moans as he sinks down, stretching around Zayn’s cock. Zayn’s hands grip his boyfriend’s hips as he thrusts into him.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good.” Zayn fights to hold his head up, loving the way Niall looks bouncing on his dick. Niall leans forward, rolling his hips and sucking on Zayn’s collarbone. He sucks on the skin like he might uncover the secret behind the tattoo. He licks a stripe back up Zayn’s throat as he lifts himself up, slamming down abruptly. Zayn moans, unable to stop himself from raking his fingers down Niall’s back.

“Yeah, come on babe, like you mean it.” Niall’s challenge is all Zayn needs before he flips them over and fucks a string of  _ uh uh uh _ ’s out of him. He drags his cock out, deliberately teasing the rim before slamming back in hitting the spot that makes Niall believe in magic. “Fuck, Zayn.”

Niall whimpers when Zayn pushes in again slower, wrapping his legs around Zayn’s back. Zayn grinds his dick deep inside, drowning in the feeling of being this intimate. He kisses Niall’s forehead, before whispering, “Don’t come yet.” 

Niall whines, fingers digging into Zayn’s back while Zayn starts to pick up the pace again. Niall’s mind and heart are racing and all he can focus on is the arousal pooling in his stomach. His cock is rubbing between his body and Zayn’s, leaking precome across his own chest with every thrust. He wants to come, needs to come so bad. 

The slap of Zayn against Niall is audible and Niall grips Zayn’s shoulder.

“I don’t think I can hold off,” He breathes heavily into Zayn’s mouth. Instead of answering, Zayn thrusts steadily, grabbing the base of Niall’s cock and squeezing. “Jesus  _ fuck _ .” 

“That’s my boy, you can do it.” Zayn breathes into Niall’s ear, the anticipation of Niall’s orgasm making him fuck faster and harder. He holds Niall down and fucks into him relentlessly. “So fucking good for me.”

Zayn coos and Niall’s vision is spotty. He feels like he might explode but he grinds unconsciously against Zayn, unable to do much else. Niall can’t tell if his eyes or open or closed but he bites his lip so hard he thinks he might draw blood. Zayn nails his prostate two more times, muffling Niall’s cries with his mouth.

“What do you want baby,” Zayn strokes Niall’s cheek. “tell me what you want.”

“I want to come, please.” Zayn’s dick twitches inside Niall and he lets go of his dick, watching it slap Niall’s stomach. The boy nearly shouts at the loss of pressure on his dick.

“Come for me baby.” Niall wraps his legs around Zayn again, pulling him impossibly close as he fucks into him. His skin feels like it's on fire and he comes with a shout. Niall can’t hear Zayn’s encouraging  _ yeah just like that baby _ . Everything is muffled and Niall twitches, holding Zayn as he fucks him through his orgasm. He paints his own chest with come, chest heaving as he feels Zayn’s thrust begin to get sloppier. Niall wants to say something encouraging but the noise in his head is muffled and he still can’t remember how to speak.

Zayn comes with a final erratic thrust into Niall, moving him up the bed a little with the force. He pulls out, cleans Niall up and pulls him to his chest.

“Come back to me love.” Zayn says gently into Niall’s ear as he watches him blink and flex his fingers.

Niall finally finds his words and looks at Zayn, smiling. “I love you.” 

Zayn doesn’t think there will ever come a time when that doesn’t make his chest tighten.

“I love you too.” He slides down so he’s nose to nose with Niall. All he can see in the dark is the brightness of Niall’s eyes and the plump of his lips as he leans forward and kisses him softly. 

Zayn pulls him in, tucking Niall’s head under his chin and tangling their legs together. For the first time Zayn lets himself live in the moment. He closes his eyes, feeling where every inch of his skin meets Niall’s. He inhales the soft smell of his shampoo in Niall’s hair. His fingers dance across the soft skin of Niall’s back and right before he falls asleep he whispers  _ I love you _ into the dark like it’s a secret.


End file.
